Under The Night's Sky
by Winking Tiger
Summary: One event can shape and change the future.


Title: UNDER THE NIGHT'S SKY  
  
Author: Winking Tiger  
  
EMAIL  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Genre: S/V Romance  
  
Summary: One event can shape and change the future.  
  
Author Notes: I've only just begun to write, please try to be kind. This is what came of a sleepless night and the influences of cold medication. Constructive criticism would be welcomed, along with any and all comments.  
  
For Michael, there are happy endings.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE SCENE:  
  
The moon rested high in the night's sky while the stars shone with the brilliance of life, reaching from light-years away. The sun's distance, its inability for it's brilliant light to shine upon the present scene, was welcome. For the night's darkness held magnificent treasure.  
  
While the degree of treasure is always in the eye of the beholder, there are always universal truths. Such truth, known to all that are graced by its knowledge, included what was witnessed. Beneath this full moon that sat over this Los Angeles sky rested the fates of many, in one's hand.  
  
THE EVENT:  
  
She sat upon the bench, knees against her chest, arms locked around her legs. She'd sat that way, in silence, for hours. She'd seen the sun set, she'd watched the moon rise, and her lips had stayed from speaking.  
  
It had taken her this long, all these hours, all this time. But now, now she had decided was the right moment.  
  
"Hello Mr. Vaughn, William Vaughn," she finally said. "My . I . I'm Sydney Bristow." And then the silence took over once again.  
  
The moon progressed further in the night's sky, as she sat waiting.  
  
"It's not like you can actually answer back to me. That I'd be able to hear you, I knew that. I don't know why I came, why I didn't come sooner . why. I just . I needed to come, visit you."  
  
And just as she'd said, there was no response. She moved off of the bench. Placing the flowers she clutched in her hands, she moved closer. Once positioned again, she continued to focus on the sight in front of her-the grave of William Vaughn.  
  
"You . you must have been an amazing man. Your legacy, what you've left behind, all that you did . I wanted to let you know that you were a very important man. I . I've struggled with your final outcome, with my . association with the circumstances. I would apologize for everything, but that wouldn't change anything. I can tell you I'm truly sorry for all she did. But, for whatever it's worth, one good thing came out of it all. Your son . Vaughn, Michael, he's followed in your footsteps, he joined the Agency. I'm a double-. he's my handler, and without him . I, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I owe him a lot, he's . he's been a big part of my life recently. And I wanted to thank you, for all that you did . in making him the man that he is.  
  
"You would be very proud of him, if . he's an amazing man that you should be very proud of." And with that, she sat back against the bench, curled up once again. This time, though, she murmured barely above the wind, "I know I am."  
  
THE IMPACT:  
  
She was back again, but not alone this time. This night's events went much the same as the previous. She sat on the bench, watched the sun set, the moon rise and stayed silent all the while.  
  
There were flowers, waiting to be placed. There was William Vaughn's grave, the focus of her attention. However, this time, this time he was also the focus of another's attention. Another, the body next to hers on the bench, was a one Michael Vaughn.  
  
And this time, the events detoured from their path here. He, instead, moved from the bench with flowers in hand. He leaned in closer, placed the flowers on the grave, and said his own words.  
  
"Hey Dad, it's me, Michael. I miss you, I . of all the 'I wonder' and 'what ifs' you're usually on top. I . I, I really miss all that you weren't here for. I really love you . it's been . I've missed you.  
  
"But, I've been good. I . I'm here with Syd, Dad. She . she's an amazing woman Dad. You should know-she visits you all the time. You've got a beautiful grave, always fresh flowers, everyone that comes by knows that there are people that love you.  
  
"You know, with all that's happened . we wanted to come and tell you. It's all so much, maybe I should just tell you everything. After, when all was said and done and the Alliance was-" before he could finish, she came up next to him. And with her on his side, he went on. "When the Alliance was taken down, it took a while for all the dust to settle. But the Agency, I was worried about Syd. With all the enemies, all the people that had been involved over all those years, we couldn't tell who would come after her. So . a while later, and a close call as well, everything was resolved.  
  
"I used those 'Balls of Steel' that Weiss said I had, and I proposed to Syd. She . the wedding was beautiful. Mom . Mom was crying the entire time, she said that she couldn't believe that the day was actually happening. We . I took time off from work, I'd had a lot of vacation time left, and we enjoyed a long honeymoon.  
  
"But, you already knew all of that. Old news, right? But . the new news? We . it's been an amazing few years. And normal, average, regular, nothing out of the ordinary life was better than I could have ever hoped. And now, we're both ecstatic about giving up that whole boring and regular life. We . Mom's getting her wish. A couple of grandkids, well, let's just say that many sleepless nights are awaiting us in just a few months."  
  
He looked over at the woman next to him, Sydney, the woman that provided the strength and love that powered him everyday, his wife-the mother of his child. Smiling, both of them looked at the other while getting up. Before they left, he turned back and said one last thing, "Congratulations, Dad, you're going to be a Grandfather."  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING:  
  
It's A Girl!  
  
Eileen Marie Vaughn  
  
Born Tuesday, April 16th Weighing 6 lbs, 8 oz To parents Sydney and Michael Vaughn 


End file.
